


I would kill for you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Johnny murders a man with his strong jaw, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Violence, also fluff if you squint, and lele becomes more whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This might trigger you, so please look through the tags first. If you choose to continue, don't even bother leaving hate as it will be deleted.This is also my first time writing something even slightly longer, so please support me!
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	I would kill for you

**Author's Note:**

> This might trigger you, so please look through the tags first. If you choose to continue, don't even bother leaving hate as it will be deleted.
> 
> This is also my first time writing something even slightly longer, so please support me!

Dark cloudy nights like these were their favorites. They loved going out and having fun, kissing under the stars while rain soaked them up and Lele started shaking. 

They were giggly and cuddly and flirty with each other, and on top of that they were madly, madly in love.

Spending their nights outside is their favorite, sitting in Youngho's not so modest jeep, sometimes even on top of it, laying on one blanket while another one covered their warm bodies, and their limbs were tangled together.

Naturally, when one does something, the other does too, they're impossible to separate, and if you try to do so, well done, start digging your own grave.

One night they're just laying in the jeep on the driver's seat, with Lele on Youngho's lap, the older's arms wrapped around his omega's tiny waist. They're watching the stars while music is playing on the phone, but they're paying most attention to each other, even without the eye contact.

"You know what I was thinking?" Youngho breaks the comfortable silence, and takes a break from leaving kisses all over Lele's neck. The smaller boy makes a little sound of acknowledgement, a wordless sign for Youngho to continue. "We should go clubbing one night."

Suddenly Lele turns around to face him, subtle signs of confusion on his face. He then hums softly before turning around to face the stars once away. "Maybe I should wear that bralette and skirt I bought the other day when we do?" And that does it for the alpha. He takes him right there on the leather seat, then outside while omega's hands are pressed to the window of the car, and then back home in their soft, comfortable bed, where he makes love to him like he did when they first had sex.

Youngho loves Lele, and Lele loves Youngho.

They're perfect for each other, from their roles as an alpha and an omega, to their height, age, and size difference. They dress differently, speak differently, their friend groups are different, but they fill each other in like matching puzzle pieces.

When it comes to picking out a club they'd go to, they playfully bicker a bit, because the omega wants to go to the predominantly omega led club, and while the alpha doesn't mind, he would much rather not have to deal with a bratty, jealous Lele for the whole night, so they decide against it and pick the alpha led one.

Dancers are alphas, bartenders are alphas, the hosts are alphas, owners, bouncers, everyone working there is an alpha. And while it would be quite logical to assume that most of the audience would be omegas, when they come there they are met with the realization that not only are there not many omegas, but that Lele might also be the only one.

It's not a gay club as far as they're aware, and most of the alphas reek of what the couple nonverbally assumes are their own omegas, and that's when it hits them.

It is quite unsafe to bring an omega (especially a small, 148 centimeters short one while they're at it) to a predominantly alpha club, and they realize it when a small group of alphas make their way over and start asking whether or not the omega would like a drink.

Oh.

They're assuming Youngho brought his mate to the club to share him, but that's quite the opposite of what he's trying to do. He is super proud when his omega refuses every single offer while cutely pointing to his mating mark, and grateful that the alphas apologize for the inconvenience before bowing and respectfully leaving back to their spot in the club.

Alpha senses kick in after a few hours of dancing and drinking, and he notices that another alpha, in an another group, is eye fucking his omega while the rest of his group are talking to each other and they're downing their drinks like it's their last day alive.

That alpha is tall, even when sitting down Youngho can see that he is probably a head bigger than everyone else around his table, but Youngho is not a small man either, almost half a meter taller than his precious omega, who, by the way, stays oblivious to the stares he is recieving.

Lele knows he is hot, he is more than aware that his body is captivating. His small tits barely fill out the small bralette he is wearing, and his pretty legs are very well complimented by the skirt he is wearing and the fishnets hugging them.

They go back to the dance stage when a sexy song starts playing, and suddenly everything becomes so hot, because Lele is tipsy, even though they hadn't drunk a lot. The small omega starts grabbing at Youngho's shoulders, and then suddenly he excuses himself to go to the bathroom, with a cute excuse of "Gotta pee, gonna be back when I empty my bladder." And the next second he's pushing through the crowd in the general direction of the bathrooms.

Youngho goes back to the table, his boner raging hard, and he already starts thinking about taking his boyfriend back to the car when he realized that the alpha he noticed staring at Lele was gone, but his friends were still at the table, and so was his jacket.

Without thinking twice he gets up, and starts quickly pushing through everyone, eyes fixed on the bathroom sign. With an omega so dainty and fragile as his own, he immediately thinks of the worse, and his natural reflex is to growl, to establish dominance, to cover the entire place in his scent. No one seems to notice however, but when he opens the bathroom doors and hears a weak whimper from one of the stalls, along with a "Please no, sir, my alpha is right outside." Followed by "He won't hear you darling, probably too busy imagining your cunt while I'm the one using it like it's meant to be used." His eyes go dark.

He can smell his omega, he can smell the fear and just the slightest bit of arousal, and he can't even be mad, because it's just the natual response of his body.

What he does is he locates the smell, rushes to the specific door the smell is behind, opens them, and a low growl leaves his throat once again as he sees his omega already bent over, his skirt flipped up, and fishnets ripped between his legs, right where his little hole is.

Another growl escapes, and he launches himself forward, knocking the alpha down with his own entire body, and as the predator is falling down, his head knocks against the toilet.

A not so small trail of blood is suddenly on the side of the toilet, and Youngho's alpha instincts kick in once again when he grips the other alpha's hair and pulls it back so hard he hears the crack of the neck. He then leans down, still on top of the other one's body, whispers "No one," tugging on his locks again, which makes the other one whimper pathetically as he hangs on the tiny thread between consciousness and passing out. "No one touches my omega." He finishes with an exclamation on "my" and then he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of the man's neck, breaking the skin and sinking his teeth around his trachea. Youngho lifts the man's head along with his own, and then he throws his head back while pushing the other one's down. A disgusting sound of ripping is heard not even a full second before the blood starts squirting out of the huge open wound, Youngho spits out the blood and flesh he had ripped out, and then he hears his omega's gasp from above himself and a now dead body.

He looks up at his omega, expecting a disgusted look, tears in his eyes, maybe even a slap or something similar. What he doesn't expect are almost comically big heart eyes staring into his soul, a giggle, and a quick, tight hug as he is pulled up.

"My alpha!" Lele squeals as he pulls Youngho up and out of the stall, pushing him against the sinks, and leaving the dead man behind. "My alpha saved me!" He squeals once again while sinking down onto his knees before him, and immediately tugging his pants down. Youngho's erection was far from gone, if anything he was harder now than ever before.

"I will kill anyone who dares to even try and hurt you, darling." Youngho says as a response as he gently threads his hand through Lele's hair just a few seconds before his little omega wraps his lips around his cock, and warmth spreads through his entire body.

Lele's face is covered in blood, and so are his lips, therefore naturally, so is Youngho's cock, along with his legs that Lele is desparately grabbing as he sinks his head lower and lower on him, taking him all the way down his throat, and he looks up at his alpha with praise wanting eyes. What else is Youngho supposed to do other than tell him that he looks beautiful, and that he is doing an amazing job at making him feel good.

Praise is what had always made Lele work hard, and this is no exception, he starts bobbing his head quicker, and Youngho gets close to busting a nut embarassingly fast. Tugging his omega's head away is one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but why would he spend his seed on his mouth when he knows Chenle loves it deep inside better anyway.

The small boy stands up on his own and bends over the sinks the same way, his legs spread, tits pressing against the cold material, but cunt burning with need nevertheless. He reaches back with his hands while keeping eye contant with his alpha, and he spreads his cheeks apart, showing him the very apparent wet spot on his pretty panties that match perfectly with his bralette.

It's needless to say Youngho loses all control the second he smells the slick already running down the poor boy's thighs. He rips the panties away, ignoring the small pout suddenly decorating Lele's pretty face. "I will buy new ones." He says, and then without asking positions the head of his cock on the opening of the seemingly impossibly tight pussy. Initial push is always his favorite, because every single time they fuck, Lele is as tight as a virgin again. And he would know, because he was the one to take it from the omega in the first place. 

His small cunt wraps perfectly around Youngho's cock, and a single glance at a bloodied up mirror (he has absolutely no idea how THAT got THERE) gives him a perfect look at Lele's face, eyes rolled up, tongue stuck out, and drool mixed with blood running down his chin. It makes him thrust fast, because using the tight pussy while getting to look at the beautiful face expression his cock is causing is something he doesn't get to do often.

"Look at my little cumdump in the mirror, baby, look at how pretty it is." He growls in his ear as he reaches his hand forward and grips his neck, tugging him up against his chest.

From this position, Lele can see his pretty face expression, he can see how his pretty tits bounce with every thrust, but what makes him clench his already tight cunt around his alpha is the way his small tummy bulges, and as he reaches down to touch it, Youngho thrusts particularly hard, and just like that he is gone. 

His eyes roll right back where they were, and he goes pliant, soft like pudding in Youngho's arms as an orgasm washes his entire body over, making his already tight pussy clench down onto the cock even harder. Alpha knows he won't endure much longer, so as soon as his knot starts forming he easily manipulates the omega's body around, pushing his cock right back inside his warm cunt, now along with his knot.

From there he just ruts inside the tiny hole until his knot bursts, and he spills the hot seed deep inside his omega, who is sent into an another orgasm, whining shamelessly loud.

Lele is the type of omega to be super sleepy immediately after sex, so Youngho just tugs his own pants up as far as they can go, and buttons them around his cock without zipping them up. He leaves the ruined panties as a present for whoever next enters the bathroom, alongside a dead body, which had stopped bleeding a long time ago.

He then exits the bathroom with a small omega pressed to his chest, skirt doing a very poor job of covering them, and since they are, after all, very much covered in blood, they get a lot of stares.

The club is suddenly overwhelmingly full of alpha's pheromones, but a single growl from Youngho puts all the alphas in their spot. He rubs Lele's back while he exits the club and goes to his car, still without an intention of pulling out.

The small boy is barely awake, only thing keeping him conscious being his alpha's presence, but as soon as he feels the familiar warmth and safety of their jeep's back seat, a blanket over his back after Youngho had laid down and pulled him down against his check, as well as hearing the "I would kill for you baby." In his ear, he drifts off, softly mumbling a "I love you, alpha."


End file.
